Mi verdad
by full domination
Summary: pequeña aparición de shinigami, como de verdad es, lean y disfruten
1. Chapter 1

-¿está todo claro?- -si- contestaron. Duo iría con Quatre, Heero con Trowa y Wufei se quedaría para darles las indicaciones. ¿Su misión? Destruir las bases de nuevos móviles suits prontamente utilizados para una guerra sin sentido. 

-02! – Si? – que no se te olvide esto- le dijo mientras le lanzaba una especie de oz – sin errores oíste?- no se preocupe- "_shinigami no toma prisioneros_"

_-Hilde sal de ahí! – el chico estaba desesperado hacía tiempo que no se sentía así. _

_-Duo si no completamos la misión la guerra habrá terminado antes de empezar – _

_-sabes que no es así, mientras hayan humanos siempre habrá guerra por favor sal de ahí- _

_-lo siento...-_

- que haremos con los rehenes – realmente se sorprendía de que una persona como Quatre pudiera vivir esa guerra y ser tan preocupado por el mundo a la vez – si los dejan vivos mándelos en una nave al espacio-

_-Tenemos que llevarla a L6 si no llegamos al hospital pronto morirá- se dirigió al panel de control a teclear las nuevas coordenadas – _

_-joven duo- no parecía escucharla, la verdad no le importaba mucho lo que la reina del mundo pudiera decirle._

_-si hacemos eso no podremos cumplir la misión, el sacrificio de todos los soldados será en vano-_

Quatre termina con eso!- es demasiado complicado tienen muy buena defensa-

-diablos!- no tenían tiempo para eso, las bombas ya habían sido puestas necesitaban los datos.

-Quatre Duo es una trampa salgan de ahí!-

-vamos a terminar- estaba tranquilo _demasiado_, se dirigió a su amigo

-escúchame Quatre no me perdonaría si te pasara algo así que será mejor que te vayas bien?-

-duo...- el rubio lo miraba incrédulo.

-vamos!- Wufei estaba desesperado, nunca lo había oído así, en cierto modo le gustaba que se preocuparan por él.

-tu distráelos yo termino con esto-

-gracias q-men... chang cuántos hay? Dime-

-no pensarás en... –

-claro que sí- sus palabras eran órdenes

- Maxwell-

-lo haré con o sin tu ayuda pero me vendría bien ahora saber cuantos son-

-yo...- dudaba?

- lo harás o no?-

-...-

- entonces no molestes-

-20 vienen 20 y en 10 minutos vienen 10 más por el ala norte-

-gracias chang, quatre cualquier cosa sales de aquí, no te estoy consultando-

_-duo?- apenas le salía la voz._

_-um?-_

_-prométeme que no harás ninguna estupidez que ponga en peligro la misión- _

_-te lo prometo, la terminaré yo mismo- "yo nunca miento"_

_-me podrías llevar a Alemania cuando todo esto termine?-_

_-basta!-_

_-duo-_

_-es-esta bien pero no hablemos de eso ahora solo...-_

_-si- le sonrió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban_

_-es hermosa la vista- el trenzado sonrió._

_-la mía también-_

_-jajajajaja...- un leve roce de labios, un beso tierno y todo había terminado..._

Tomó su oz, dos armas y se dirigió a los que próximamente serían sus víctimas, comenzó su danza, la orquesta de shinigami, su especialidad. Uno por uno iban cayendo y cuando se le acabaron las municiones vio con deseo la oz en su mano. Quatre no sabía por qué temblaba, la posibilidad de que Duo pudiera morir en cualquier momento o la emoción de su amigo al rebanar a sus víctimas. Las manos del trenzado poco a poco se tornaban rojas y su rostro teñía del carmesí ajeno. Las explosiones se escuchaban a lo lejos armonizando los movimientos del que ahora era el mismísimo Dios de la Muerte

_Duo?- quatre no sabía que hacer, el trenzado descansaba a un costado del cuerpo inerte de la chica._

_-es hora no?- _

_-s-si pero si no quieres...-_

_-se lo prometí-_

-terminaste?- era frío, muerte, sangre, pero no era Duo

-solo me quedan ingresar algunas claves- el chico no se quitaba ni la mirada ni la sonrisa a _sus_ cadáveres en cambio quatre no podía más que intimidarse por su sola presencia era algo incomodo y en cierto modo aterrador.

_el trenzado ya se estaba arreglando, todo de negro y algo que nunca le había visto, una cruz de plata en su cuello, definitivamente no era duo, era algo más..._

**era shinigami.**


	2. Mascaras

_**Los personajes de Gunadm Wing no me pertenecen y todo eso…**_

_**Bueno a**__**quí va la continuación espero que les guste…**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Duo no lloró, o gritó ni menos habló, por primera vez en mucho tiempo mostró quien era. A paso lento y tranquilo se dirigió al lavamanos, colocó su cabeza bajo la llave y dejó que el agua limpiara la sangre ajena de su cuerpo.

No pensaba ni le importaba nada, menos las miradas interrogantes de sus "amigos". Solo había una que no parecía estar sorprendida de este nuevo cambio, encadenado y golpeado, principal causante de esta posible guerra.

-desde cuando no mostrabas tu verdadera cara shinigami porque ¿así hay que llamarte verdad?- el aludido no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo mientras el reo continuaba hablándole como si no existiera nadie más que ellos.

-por fin lo entendiste, no tenemos derecho a aspirar a esa paz de la que hablan y defienden, somos hijos de la guerra, vivimos por ella y moriremos por ella, contra eso no hay nada que podamos hacer, es tu misma amiga quien se encarga de recordárnoslo porque somos simples peones-

-eso es horrible!- la rubia ya no aguantaba las palabras de ese hombre, no había esperanza? Paz?

-dice eso porque siempre lo tuvo todo, y aunque vio mucha muerte nunca la conoció como nosotros- dirigió su mirada nuevamente a duo quien seguía ausente- no entiendo que sigues haciendo aquí con esta gente, que por más que lo intenten no van a entender lo que has sentido todos estos años... veamos, el soldado perfecto lo adoran, quieren y admiran, son los frutos de su entrenamiento...- heero quedó sorprendido por las palabras del reo y dirigió toda su atención a duo quien se secaba el cabello tranquilamente- sigamos... el árabe es el más sensible y amigable de todos e incluso pensaste encontrar una migo en él, pero que hace él con una basura como tú, huérfano de cuerpo y alma- la sonrisa del reo aumentaba con cada palabra- el cirquero aun siendo menos comunicativo encontró gente que lo quería, en cambio tu... los tuviste- los otros pilotos miraban al trenzado esperando una respuesta que no llegaría- el chino tiene una obsesión por proteger a los débiles pero son ellos quienes lo hacen-

-ya basta- para sorpresa de todos fue wufei quien intervino.

-sabes que no puedo mentir, ellos fueron entrenados por sus familiares, científicos y que se yo, pero nosotros, oh duo nosotros fuimos entrenados por la mejor maestra de todas, nos protege de la basura de este mundo, nos acoge en sus brazos y destruye a quien se opone-

-eso es mentira, duo nos tiene a nosotros que en cualquier momento no dudaríamos en morir por él, es nuestro amigo- el reo reía de una forma siniestra – a nadie le importan los huérfanos de guerra- el encadenado se detuvo como su amplia sonrisa que desapareció en un instante al ver el alma de duo apuntándole.

-¿sigues diciendo tus oraciones?-

-claro que si- esa sonrisa aparecía nuevamente

-entonces sabrás que sigo siendo tu líder hasta la muerte ¿verdad?-

-si… nunca lo olvido-

-¿dónde están las bombas?-

-¿Qué?- fue la primera vez que vieron al prisionero incrédulo – ¿sigues pensando en ayudarlos?-

-te lo preguntaré una vez más ¿dónde están las bombas?- lo decía tranquilamente mientras cargaba su arma

-reacciona duo!-

-Said es una orden!- el reo como todos los demás quedaron sorprendidos por lo intimidante que sonaba

-4 en el puente luxor y 3 en el centro de operaciones de la ex - alianza- lo miraba petrificado

-Que esperan ahí tienen las malditas coordenadas, Trowa con Quatre en dos grupos con los soldados, los demás prepárense para otro ataque- las ordenes estaban dadas, mas estaban turbados

-ya lo oyeron!- Heero estaba igual de asombrado, algo extraño en él.

Las preparaciones comenzaron pero se detuvieron al escuchar la voz del trenzado nuevamente

-no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra así, tienes razón la guerra nos vio nacer y la muerte nos protegió en reiteradas ocasiones pero nunca he peleado por mi felicidad sino por la de los demás, ¿pensaste si quiera en eso? ¿Te diste el tiempo de averiguar de los demás? Jane esta en una familia que puede llevarla a la universidad a estudiar medicina, "el chico" es el primero de la clase e incluso taz tiene un hogar y sueños, ¿me crees capaz de quitarles eso?, de ¿crear nuevos huérfanos de guerra como nosotros? Nunca he sido tan egoísta Said-

lo miraba serio- por eso Solo te dejó como líder, de veras lamento lo de el padre Maxwell, debió haber sido difícil- el arma que había dejado de apuntar a Said volvió a su frente.

-vuelve a decir algo así y te vas al otro mundo- lo único que transmitían sus palabras era un frío mortal.

-de veras lo siento pero esta guerra ya se desató, nos veremos en el infierno shinigami- se quitó las amarras tomó un arma y se disparó cayendo inerte sobre duo.

-será pronto "bro"- y sin ninguna expresión se fue a su recamara, no a dormir ni a descansar porque Morfeo no abraza al Dios de la Muerte.

-duo…- un susurro casi inaudible, mas no desapercibido por el trenzado, fue lo único que escapó de los labios de heero.

"_El precio por enfardarme es caro"_

……………………………………………………

_**Personajes del pasado de Duo irán apareciendo poco a poco..**_

_**Lo de que fuera yaoi… todavía no lo sé, será como se de la historia, pero si es que lo hiciera, pareja principal de todas maneras duo y heero (me encantan), eso es todo.**_

"_**nada perdura en este putrefacto mundo ni siquiera los problemas" charles chaplin**_


	3. Realmente

**Lamento la demora… **

**Este capítulo es solo una transición, espero que les guste. **

………………………………………………………………………………

**Realmente…**

Se quedó en su habitación todo el día sin moverse sin inmutarse y sin importarle lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba de boca al techo con su brazo tapándole los ojos, no estaba dormido pero tampoco despierto. Mañana sería el día de luto, podría _celebrar_ la muerte de Hildecon los de la iglesia, no estaba nada de mal. Sintió como Heero comenzaba a acostarse, mañana tendría que ir a esa fiesta para proteger a la perra del mundo. Como la odiaba, pero por sobre todas las cosas se odiaba a sí mismo, ya no quería oler a sangre, reflejar la muerte y hacer partir a la gente que amaba, ya estaba harto, pero el Dios de la muerte no tiene derecho a renuncia.

-maldita sea-

Los débiles rayos de sol iluminaban su rostro, su mirada no había cambiado desde la noche anterior, y sabía que no era desapercibido por su compañero.

-Chicos se puede?-

-... -

- el desayuno esta listo, les tomarán las medidas para la fiesta- sabía que sally estaba preocupada por su estado pero que más daba, no teníacabeza para eso.

El trenzado acababa de salir de la ducha, se vistió completamente de negro y su mirada reflejaba cierto luto, heerolo analizaba, este era el verdadero Duo? o el chico que le habíaofrecido amistad? Había algún duo verdadero? ...

El cielo era oscuro todavía no amanecía tendría unos 30 minutos o algo así _suficiente_.

Salió de la habitación seguido por heero, el paso lento que movía su largo abrigo, la mirada vacía e intimidante de unas horas atrás le daban la impresión del verdadero Dios de la muerte.

No comió, solo se quedo apoyado en la pared, su sola presencia incomodaba a muchos. No era el Duo que conocían

– debo salir 30 minutos –

- conoce las reglas joven duo – no podía mirarlo directamente, después de todo de no ser por heero estaría muerta, duo la miró con frialdad sin importarle realmente, se dirigió a la puerta

– yo lo acompañaré- para su sorpresa heero era quien se ofrecía, no se lo esperaba del señor siempre perfecto yui

– es- esta bien –

- solo 30 minutos- pero ninguno alcanzó a escuchar ni un rastro de su voz ya habían salido, heero mantenía distancia, no había luna, todo era oscuro y los pasos del trenzado ni siquiera se sentían, el leve sonido del abrigo al menarse era lo único que hacía notar su existencia, digno piloto del Deathscythe.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, alguna palabra hubiera sido incómoda. El camino era oscuro y mientras más se adentraban las sombras de los _olvidados_ aparecían, como fantasmas hambrientos de vida. Bajaron por unos escalones cerca de un edificio, un poco ruinosa, un poco lujosa _"Casa de adopción Maxwell"_.

Duo lo condujo hacia un camino que nunca había visto, se abría al final en un gran pastizal, pisó algo duro, y pudo darse cuenta de que eran lápidas _"tazzi un gran niño un gran prodigio"_ _" koga, nunca te olvidaremos" niños…_ la cantidad era impresionante cubrían el terreno en su totalidad, solo había dos levantadas y alrededor de ellas luces débiles que le daban un aspecto más tétrico, en frente tres personas, todas de negro, una de capucha, probablemente mujer, un poco menor que ellos, se dio la vuelta y se fue antes de ver al trenzado, a paso lento pero firme. Uno estaba arrodillado y finas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, hombre de hombros grandes, probablemente sería de su edad, pero aparentaba unos años más. Había otro más, no podía ver su mirada, pero su posición era suficiente como para saber que era el líder de algo, prefirió guardar distancia mientras duo seguía su paso, pero aún así podía escuchar, el hombre de pie lo miraba fijamente y luego se dirigió a Duo, le hablaba de algo, le parecía alguien extraño, y en otro momento hubiera comenzado a investigarlo inmediatamente y en el mas común de los casos, estaría muerto, ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?

-realmente eres el Dios de la muerte no es así rabbit? – una magnun apuntando a la frente de su interlocutor – el chico que estaba de rodillas por primera vez pareció notar a más gente a su alrededor aunque solo miró a duo haciéndole un signo con la cabeza y se fue, heero permanecía recostado en un árbol sin perder ningún detalle.

Duo bajo el arma sin levantar la mirada de las lápidas _"en memoria del padre Maxwell gran hombre, padre y amigo". _Estuvo un tiempo así, sacó un crucifijo de plata lo besó y lo guardo, murmuró unas palabras que no pudo oír, y sin más se volteó. Era distinto, ya no había una sombra de muerte a su alrededor, era el mismo chico molestoso de siempre, con una gran _falsa_ sonrisa en su rostro.

-gracias-

**Continuará…**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Me quedó cortito lo se, ahora trataré de darle la forma que quería…**

**:D… gracias por los reviews, al principio pensé que tendría que borrarla:D… se aceptan las críticas y lo demás :D… gracias..**

"**_Cuando desees, desea mucho"_**


	4. mucho tiempo atras

No creo que haya mucho que decir, por como va la historia no le veo futuro como yaoi, aunque no lo se... como siempre un review es bienvenido...

**Mucho tiempo atrás...**

-los trajes están listos, recuerden su misión es reconocer enemigos y proteger a toda costa a Reelena- sentenció sally.

El ambiente era distinto a otros tiempos, desde que Hilde había muerto las cosas estaban más densas, todos , a excepción de Heero, esperaban un ataque repentino del trenzado por lo que fuera, cosa que, para agregarle a su confusión, no llegaba.

-ahora podemos irnos a comer sii?- el chico a ratos estaba serio, ya no se esforzaba mucho en fingir una sonrisa, después de todo, habían visto lo que, desde la muerte del padre Maxwell, estaba tratando de ocultar. No creía realmente que valiera mucho la pena.

-ehmmm si claro que disfrutes tu comida Maxwell- bromeo Noin.

-como si pudiera no hacerlo- rió.

Era un tanto desconcertante este nuevo Duo, no podían evitar recordar la mirada vacía y perturbante que tenía pocos minutos después de haber masacrado a todos sus enemigos. Fue la sonrisa de shinigami la que la sacó de su ensoñación, no se había percatado que lo estaba observando desde que llegó con heero de quien sabe de donde, se sorprendió de recordar los tiempos antiguos, se encontraba ahí, en medio del salón con una mano en su arma y con toda la atención puesta en duo, esperando el ataque mortal del que en un momento se convirtió en el enviado de la misma muerte.

El chico en respuesta no decía una palabra, sally sudaba como los mil demonios y la sonrisa de duo solo lograba que apretara su arma, preparada para sacarla en cualquier momento.

-no te haré nada sally así que puedes dejar tu arma y relajarte- levanto los brazos en burla- ves? Solo cogeré este pan de encima y me iré tranquilamente a mi habitación, donde no hay armas de ningún tipo- dijo riendo.

Como lo dijo, cogió el pan, se lo puso en la boca y se fue tranquilamente. Ninguno de los presentes, a excepción de sally y reelena, se inmutaron en lo más mínimo.

Ambas muchachas trataban de ver en los demás algo que hubiera cambiado, algo que les dijera que lo que hacía duo no era normal y que era un peligro para todos, mas no lo hallaron, lo único que se les venía a la cabeza era de donde diablos habían salido esos chicos.

Sus vistas se voltearon a Heero quien subía impasible, sin nada que decir.

Cuando éste entró en la habitación no se fijo en duo directamente pero mantenía su atención en él. Se dirigió a la ducha tratando de relajarse, era en esos momentos, cuando nadie podía verle, que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa de placer o algo así, donde dejaba escurrir el agua por su cuerpo llevándose con ella todas sus preocupaciones, aunque fuera por un instante, era _solo _en esos momentos cuando sacaba el humano que llevaba dentro y escondía al soldado perfecto.

Se permitió dos minutos más de lo acostumbrado y 3 más en vestirse, a decir verdad, el solo pensar en esta _nueva _vida de soldado defendiendo la paz y esa _basura_ le incomodaba.

En tiempos anteriores habría hecho todo en perfecta sincronía utilizando los minutos sobrantes en revisar los últimos detalles de la misión, pero ahora?, ahora no quería saber nada de misiones, ahora quería irse de allí, dejar a los otros encargarse de todo y empezar de cero, ahora solo _rogaba _ poder tener una vida normal, ahora _envidiaba_ a los estúpidos ignorantes que no sabían la diferencia entre un rifle y una escopeta, y aun así dormían tranquilamente por las noches, ahora _estaba_ cansado, ahora _necesitaba _un hogar donde pudiera despertarse tarde los domingos, leer el periódico y pasear por un parque mientras el viento acariciara su rostro. Dios! esa maldita corbata no se ponía nunca.

_Diablos..._

-yui- dijo duo un tanto desconcertado. Aunque en su rostro no hubiera expresión alguna, en el aire podía notarse un enfado que no había visto en el soldado perfecto.

-heero déjalo así, ya no importa, además te ves mejor con el cuello abierto que con corbata ves? Como yo- le dijo. El aludido lo vio solo un momento antes de botar la corbata y dejarse en terno negro y camisa blanca, salió, para sorpresa de duo, _demasiado _rápido, y, si es que su mente no lo engañaba, pudo ver en su rostro una tristeza extraña, como si le agobiara estar más en esa casa, no entendía muy bien. Es que ese era el verdadero heero?.

El portazo que dio yui impidió que terminara de reflexionar acerca si era o no verdadera la imagen que daba.

Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con su reflejo y, por alguna razón, no podía quitarse esa indiferencia que lo rodeaba, había arruinado por completo su imagen, _suspiró, _acabó de arreglar su trenza... mas no podía dejar de mirarse, la sonrisa ya no parecía tan real.

_Quizás sea el color..._

Completamente de negro, cuello abierto y sin corbata, pero aun así...

-nos vamos!- grito Heero desde abajo más enojado que de costumbre.

Apenas se subieron al auto se dieron cuenta que las cosas no eran como antes, el saber que había otra guerra en camino, que todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho tratando de defender una paz, que ahora se hacía inexistente, era desesperanzador, devastador y frustrante.

El trenzado miraba y analizaba a todos.

Quatre no se molestaba en disimular su tristeza, debía admitirlo, cada vez que miraba al chico se preguntaba como diablos una persona tan sensible como el rubio podía sobrevivir y luchar en una guerra. Era una especie de transformación que sufría, cada vez que entraba en batalla no dudaba de matar al bastardo que se atreviera a atacarlo, pero siempre con un dejo triste y melancólico, no sabía bien si lo hacía ver gentil o cruel.

Trowa, por sus parte, miraba al vació, se atrevía a suponer que trataba de no pensar mucho en la situación, intentando así, creer que era una especie de rutina, pero no. Trowa, era el más humano en ese lugar, después de Quatre claro.

Wufei tenía el seño fruncido, quizás pensando en una de las tantas peleas que tuvo con Sally, aunque nunca lo aceptaría esa chica rompía todas sus barreras.

Para él todo eso de la guerra era algo de honor e ideales, unos estaban equivocados y otros en lo correcto, ahí iba la simpleza de su vida, sin embargo, a su parecer, cargaba con demasiadas culpas por esa misma razón.

Heero parecía cada vez más enojado, pero más que eso, era una especie de tristeza y desgano. Bueno, quien sabe, a lo mejor Trowa no era el más humano después de todo.

-aquí es muchachos, diviértanse- dijo Noin, y se fue al punto de vigilancia.

La casa era, como decirlo, una mansión. En el techo inmensos lienzos bajaban y lo hacía brillar como si fueran estrellas; esculturas de cristal por doquier, y velas encendidas en las mesas le daban un aspecto romántico, era encantador.

La anfitriona y causante de toda esa hermosura, vestía a la ocasión, su pelo liso ahora lucía rulos, una chaqueta y falda roja la hacían ver mayor y más seria, su mirada desafiante, daba a entender que cualquiera que se atreviera a atacarla de una u otra manera las pagaría bien caro.

-chicos me alegro que hayan venido- les sonrió –ahora quisiera presentarles a una de mis invitadas, jhoan ritzfer- les dijo mostrándole a una muchacha delgada, pelo rojizo ondulado tomado por unas dagas de plata, vestida con sencillez pero elegancia, su mirada denotaba inteligencia y frialdad.

-mucho gusto- dijo, con una voz ingenua, aunque comprobaba las sospechas de heero sobre su personalidad, en ese momento se convirtió en su primera sospechosa.

-ellos son los sres. Heero yui y Duo Maxwell- les dedicó una sonrisa y desapareció entre los millones de invitados. Reelena no la hubiera dejado con ellos si no le pareciera extraña, pero...

-si no estuvieran mis padres te besaría de inmediato rabbit- dijo la chica, que había borrado, para sorpresa de Heero, todo rastro de frialdad en su rostro.

-creo que podemos hacerlo de todas maneras _cariño_- bromeó.

-bueno _jhoan _te presento a mi amigo heero yui el _mejor_ soldado que existe- le dijo abrazando a heero, quien a su vez se desato de su agarre enfadado, no podría decir si era por que hablo de su _profesión _ con la que ahora era su principal sospechosa, o por que lo reconocía _solo _ por ser soldado, el muy idiota no se daba cuenta a caso de cómo odiaba eso?

-tranquilo es de confianza- pero no alcanzo a decirle nada, ya que Reelena estaba de vuelta y la mirada de ambos se había endurecido, el mensaje estaba dado, y heero lo entendió; nadie en ese lugar debía saber que se conocían.

Esa noche iba a ser muy interesante.

Continuara...

**ok! Aquí termina el capítulo, quien es esta chica? **

**A decir verdad tenía mucho más material para este capítulo pero iba a ser de un millon de paginas...**

**gracias a los pocos que han leído mi fic y me han hecho seguir haciéndolo :D... **

**una pequeña explicación del capítulo, mi idea de heero y Duo siempre ha sido de Heero como una persona humana y duo alguien que puede llegar a ser mucho más frío. **

**De ahora en adelante la idea es ir mostrando el pasado de Duo y viendo por que termino vivo y con esa fascinante personalidad :D...**

**Eso no más...**

**Gracias!**

"_El sabio no dice nunca todo lo que piensa, pero siempre piensa todo lo que dice."_


	5. misión aceptada

_**Lamento la demora, muchas pruebas y todo eso, gracias por su apoyo. **_

_**En cuanto a este capítulo, me resultó extrañamente largo, desde ahora en adelante la idea es mostrar un vínculo entre heero y Duo (no se si amoroso) y evidenciar una parte de la personalidad de Duo que siempre ha estado en mi mente…**_

_**Dejen reviews con sus comentarios que siempre son bienvenidos y considerados :D**_

_**Aquí les va…**_

………………………………………………__

**Misión Aceptada…**

Los bailarines ya estaban en la pista y la música _aristócrata _creaba un ambiente de falsa paz…

Las palabras de Reelena no llamaban su atención, no así la de su entorno, ya fueran políticos, militares o meseros. Hasta la más insignificante expresión era analizada y grabada en su memoria. No se arriesgaría a cometer errores, su gran experiencia le había enseñado que la sobre preocupación o la _exageración _como diría el trenzado, eran medidas completamente necesarias. Y por más que su compañero tratara de disimularlo sabía tan bien como él que esa era la verdad.

_Necesitaba _acabar con eso rápido, _necesitaba _irse de inmediato, Dios! _Necesitaba _tanto…

-Heero…- susurró el trenzado, tocando levemente su brazo, la mirada del chico estoico era devastadora. El aludido sonrió casi de manera casi imperceptible… quizás podría jugar un rato a _fingir, _duo siempre lo hacía por qué él no?...

El trenzado por su parte estaba más atento al estado de su compañero que en los políticos, que aunque sabía que entre ellos había un espía, la simple idea de un Heero devastado más una metralleta en mano hacía secundaria la próxima guerra…

-joven Maxwell?- le preguntó jhoan, y en un momento todas las miradas estaban en él. Como diablos odiaba perderse en su mente, y ahora qué era lo que le habían dicho?…

-debe disculparlo, le da un poco de pena, todavía estudiamos- respondió Heero como si nada, y debió agradecérselo…

-jejeje si.. eh bueno verá yo… estoy terminando mi curso de mecánica- agregó.

-mecánica?- lo interrogó uno de los generales, yui arqueó una ceja y pudo comprenderlo…

_Interesante…_

-sip!, esto de la guerra nos marcó mucho- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, heero por su parte amplió su rango de sospechosos.

Nadie hablaba, y era incómodo hasta levantar la vista. La música se volvía más fuerte y las luces bajaban su intensidad.

-Heero me permites este baile?- dijo repentinamente Reelena con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, _como en los viejos tiempos_…

Duo sonrió provocativamente. Últimamente había encontrado diversos significados en una sonrisa del trenzado, la que parecía ser la misma podía ser interpretada como _"estoy feliz" "voy a patearte" _o, que era en ese caso _"aceptas esta misión?"_

Su compañero intercambió unas palabras con el padre de jhoan la tomó de la mano y con una mirada le indicó al Dj la canción que debía tocar. Él por su lado tomó a Reelena y la condujo a la pista de baile.

-misión aceptada- susurró y la única persona que lo escuchó, sonrió ampliamente como solo él sabía hacerlo. Ahora vería si era después de todo el soldado perfecto.

-hey yui…- lo llamó

-…-

-si puedes con esto te ganarás toda mi admiración- rió provocativamente.

El juego había comenzado.

-qué es esto-

-esto señorita reelena se llama rock and roll, un baile antiguo de América y bueno, mi colonia, no es muy difícil, bueno si sabes como hacerlo- sonrió sarcásticamente y heero comprendió, que cada palabra era dirigida a él.

_Quien diablos …_

-yui-

El baile había comenzado, jhoan y duo se movían de una forma increíble, la chica hacía piruetas dirigidas por el trenzado, y el chico con unos saltos giraba peculiar y hermosamente. Dios se veía tan divertido… cuando fue la última vez que…

-heero?- preguntó la rubia un tanto consternada

-1234…-

-perdón?-

-12…- el chico concentró toda su atención en Reelena, _déjame llevarte _le dijo y comenzó a moverla muy similar al modo que lo hacía Duo…

El trenzado estaba en shock.

_Maldito yui…_

El bastardo podía hacerlo, y endemoniadamente bien… pero claro… no mejor que él…

-en el laboratorio también te enseñaron a bailar?- su pareja rió alegremente.

-complicado Maxwell?- le respondió, ya estaba! Ya era poco normal que heero no lo hubiera matado al comentario anterior pero que le siguiera el juego?

Miró a jhoan con una sonrisa cómplice y aumentaron el ritmo… le ganaría a yui, eso no estaba en discusión.

Miró de nuevo a su _competencia _y se congeló por un instante, una gran gran sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de su amigo y no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente, definitivamente Heero era el más humano de ellos.

-Heero?- preguntó y el aludido asintió sin saber lo que venía

-ann?- agregó.

-alguna vez te he fallado?- se bufó…

_Ann?_

En una pirueta extraña y glamorosa, reelena desapareció de sus brazos y en cambio una pelirroja en total trasformación bailaba a su alrededor.

-quieres vencer a duo he?- sonrió en respuesta…

El baile aceleró su ritmo y una sensación dormida dominaba su cuerpo, gotas de sudor caían al suelo y la gente del mundo de cristal aplaudía a cada nuevo y extraño movimiento de _Ann. _Duo hacía ver a Reelena como una experta y la pelirroja a él como un campeón.

-misión- susurró y los ojos de la chica se clavaron en los suyos –aceptada- se separó de él e inauguró nuevas vueltas, su cabello se movía al compás y la gente ya vociferaba cosas.

-heero- escuchó y _sígueme _fue lo que comprendió.

Duo comenzó a girar con gran delicadeza y maestría, y como si fuera una coreografía heero lo seguía a tres segundos de diferencia, jhoan les marcaba el ritmo con sus piruetas, estuvieron saltando y girando de una forma increíble durante unos minutos, y cada destreza la gente se volvía loca. Heero vio en dirección a la pelirroja y la tomó por la cintura, Duo hizo lo propio con Reelena.

Estaba sintiendo algo que hacía tiempo creía muerto, una tranquilidad increíble solo al ver la sonrisa de heero, nunca creyó realmente que sería él quien lo lograra.

Continuaban su danza ante la admiración de su _público _, ya no existía el soldado perfecto ni menos el Dios de la muerte, solo dos jóvenes disfrutando de la que debía ser la mejor época de sus vidas.

Cuando la canción terminaba, sus respiraciones se agitaban cada vez más junto a la adrenalina que los consumía.

Con el aplauso incesante de los espectadores, el baile había terminado.

Se dirigieron a un rincón del salón. Duo tomaba un refresco como si su vida dependiera de ello, heero aun trataba de recuperar el aliento, reelena era felicitada mientras intentaba en vano de ir al baño y jhoan caía rendida en una silla.

-iré por más refrescos- les informó el trenzado, y dicho esto desapareció entre la multitud.

La chica en la silla no le quitaba la mirada de encima, desde antes del baile notaba su constante atención.

-estas analizándome- dijo cortante, no había nada que odiara más que esa mirada poco disimulada, Duo la tenía a ratos y se aguantaba las ganas de dispararle.

-tenía que ver si eras de confianza, aunque dejame decirte que nunca dude del criterio de duo-

-eras una de las pocas- se burló.

La chica sonrió

-en un primer instante pense que duo era un iluso por confiarte su vida- _vida?- _pero ahora veo que no, me gusta tu actitud- le sonrió dulcemente- me gusta mucho- Jhoan se levantó y lo besó en la mejilla _bienvenida a esta extraña familia _fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer entres los numerosos invitados.

Un tanto consternado se apoyó en uno de los muros volviendo su atención a los ancianos, algo no andaba bien.

-que opinas- susurró el trenzado en su oído.

-en ese grupo están reunidos todos los líderes pacifistas, mas son los cuatro ancianos quienes lideran esto-

-entonces uno de ellos es el traidor no?- dijo como si nada, sin embargo, aunque pareciera más interesado en su bebida estaba muy pendiente de los detalles que su compañero les proporcionaba.

-creo que es suficiente vamos- le indicó yui, pero algo no le gustaba, los hombres hablaban mucho en susurros y miradas cómplices dominaban el salón, heero también lo había notado y le incomodaba tanto o más que a él.

-duo!!-

-hn?- no alcanzó a decir nada más, los labios de la chica se juntaron con los suyos, el chico la tomó por la cintura atrayendo más su cuerpo.

-el pensar que habías muerto me hizo llorar y sabes lo difícil que es- dijo casi en un susurro, el dirigió una sonrisa dulce a heero y se fue tranquilamente.

-nos vemos luego ann- murmuró el trenzado con una amplia y _real _sonrisa, mientras acariciaba sus labios.

-vamos yui-

Se dirigieron a las afueras de la casa y estuvieron caminando por los alrededores, las únicas luces eran unas velas en las piletas de la casa y la luna en todo su esplendor. Sin embargo, aun estando sumidos en total oscuridad podrían ver perfectamente el camino. Por algo habían sido los terroristas más buscados durante la guerra.

Caminaban lento, ninguno decía nada, no había necesidad de…el silencio era placentero, una añorada tranquilidad los embargaba…

Su misión estaba terminada, cuatro posibles sospechosos y 6 cómplices. Los demás? Los demás eran ilusos…

-_chicos me oyen?- _se pararon en seco, algo ocurría… _mierda _fue lo que pensaron

-fuerte y claro _preciosa- _respondió duo, Noin sonaba algo, como decirlo, tensa…

-_vayan al punto 3- _

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron al salón..

_Dammit_

Es que a caso nunca tendrían 5 minutos de paz?, no era él quien le preocupaba sino su compañero de al lado, soldado perfecto yui lo había protegido durante gran parte de la guerra de sus enemigos pero por sobre todo de él mismo, heero sería la única persona que podría matarlo si se descontrolaba, la única persona a la que dejaría matarlo.

-que crees que ocurra?- le preguntó.

-no lo se duo- respondió con desgano.

Llegaron rapidamente al lugar que se les había indicado, los otros pilotos ya estaban ahí, y una voz de hombre les hablo del otro lado de la línea, que estaba pasando?

-_entren a la segunda puerta, ahora harán lo que fueron a hacer- _dijo sin más…

_Diablos…_ninguno de ellos estaba como para que les metieran el dedo en la boca con lo de las misiones, que mierda creían que eran? Maquinas?

_Malditos bastardos…_

**Continuará….**

………………………………

**Por fin!!!!!! Este capítulo en particular me costó mucho hacerlo. El próximo trataré de hacerlo más entendible y en el se verá la primera aparición del personaje más odiado por duo y el culpable de su supervivencia. **

**En cuanto a las parejas del trenzado… no tengo la menor idea… tengo varios finales en mi cabeza asi que verdaderamente no se… **

**Cualquier crítica o comentario en reviews, que a fin de cuentas son los que me motivan a seguir :D.**

**Por otra parte creo que he sido una mal agradecida..**

_**Chibi-andru**___

**Gracias por tu especial apoyo… no se si pueda hacer un Duo totalmente malvado, pero si uno en vias de, asi que por ese lado espero que te guste.**

_**Kae-chan**___

_**A mi tampoco me gusta mucho la pareja Heero- Reelena, pero aun no se si sea yaoi, será como la historia diga…yo también creo que Duo es el único capaz de ganarse su confianza y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado**_

_**kenia-chan**___

_**No se si sigues todavía en la historia, si es así, creo que lo de shinigami rules va dentro de poco :D**_

_**Sadic-Yume-Emo**___

_**Gracias por el entusiasmo, no se cuanta continuación pueda darle.**_


	6. viejos amigos

_**Aquí esta la continuación, creo que el ambiente se esta dando para un yaoi... depende de uds... **_

_**Gracias por leer...**_

**Viejos Amigos...**

-Bueno muchachos a lo que vinieron- repitió el anciano, su sonrisa nerviosa les demostraba el miedo que les tenían en ese salón.

-a lo que vinimos?- preguntó el rubio, a decir verdad ninguno entendía a lo que habían ido.

-no importa a lo que irán sino a quien protegerán, hoy son guardaespaldas- terminó noin haciéndolos entender que eran ordenes irrefutables.

Los condujeron hacia un gran salón. Cada uno de los pilotos, sin excepción, analizaba cada uno de los movimientos de los presentes, si los habían engañado de esa manera era por algo, les tenían miedo, y en tiempos de paz el miedo era igual a amenaza.

Al llegar pudieron ver una larga mesa, en el medio reelena, a su derecha la familia riztfer y a su izquierda comandantes, capitanes y políticos.

Esos tiempos eran inseguros, si se desataba la guerra, seria el fin de toda posibilidad de paz y esperanza. Y los pilotos gundam lo sabían. Su misión siempre había sido evitarlo a toda costa.

A penas reelena tomó el papel con las amenazas todas las miradas recayeron en ella, mas nadie estaba realmente conciente de lo que decía, la sola idea de otra guerra lograba que muchos lápices, vasos, pies y rodillas temblaran.

Esa paz...Ellos serian sus guardianes.

Para eso habían sido hechos ...Para eso habían nacidos

No les era permitido otro destino... Solo proteger la paz

Un ideal inexistente mientras estén los humanos

Algo que no se toca

Que no se ve

Pero que creemos sentirlo...Mas daba igual... Ellos la protegerían... Lucharían por ella...Matarían por ella... Morirían por ella

-de ahora en adelante cada piloto escoltará en todo momento a uno de los presentes- les informó la rubia con una ansiedad obvia, heero sería asignado a su cuidado como en los viejos tiempos, y aunque el pasado haya sido tan devastador, el hecho de que heero estuviera su lado le daba seguridad, todavía podía creer que las cosas estarían bien...

-entendido- dijo quatre, pero a la vez hablaba por todos. Ya les habían asignado su nueva misión, los detalles eran innecesarios, ahora solo quedaba la ejecución

Un extraño sonido metálico los obligó a desviar su atención

-que fue eso?- el más anciano estaba nervioso y ni se molestaba en ocultarlo, sus razones eran sospechosas, podían ver que sabía algo más que los de esa habitación.

-tiene miedo comandante- se burló shinigami.

Un disparo repentino y los cadáveres de los guardias fueron la señal para ponerse en los puestos de ataque.

Heero se pegó a la pared, no estaba en buena posición, sus _enemigos _tenían ventaja en campo visual, y eso siempre era malo.

_Hey idiota _

Duo le hacía señas, _sus _señas, se las había enseñado hace ya tiempo, las había creado para decir "idiota" "mierda" "todo mal" "esto es una estupidez" "estoy aburrido" "vete al diablo maldito".

_Tu cubrir_

Negó, lo verían en cualquier momento, no podría cubrirlo. Tenía que pensar que diablos hacer, a duo le hervía la sangre, desde que Hilde había muerto se prometió no dejar que el trenzado se convirtiera en shinigami, en ese estado se volvía vulnerable y los errores que podría cometer les costarían la vida.

_Yo distraer tu cuidar _

Se encontraba más cerca del depósito de armas, así que ágilmente tomó dos y les lanzó las demás a duo.

_Oh vamos _

"_idiota"_

le dijo en ese lenguaje que era de ellos... solo de ellos... simples soldados...

Se intercambiaron armas, quien se creía el señor perfecto yui al pasarle las armas de niña?

_Cubre _

Duo se puso delante de él, así cubrían el campo. Heero vio la cabeza de un hombre y no dudo en disparar

"_novato"_

Le informó a su compañero...

Dos cadáveres en el suelo. Miró a los demás e indicó que protegieran las ventanas.

_Tu idiota avanza_

Afirmó y se movió con agilidad, duo cubría el otro lado, pero aun así no podía, _nunca _había podido confiar su vida a otro piloto, _siempre _actuaba pendiente de su supervivencia, y ese día no sería la excepción.

-que haces heero?- susurró el trenzado, su _amigo_ se había descubierto y encarando a los demás hombres, disparó cuatro veces y cuatro hombres yacían en el suelo.

En cero 

Dijo y duo no perdió tiempo, en el estado que se encontraba su amigo no _podía _perder tiempo. Avanzó, desarmo a los soldados y se puso a los pies de heero, armando su cuerpo y el de su compañero, quien no perdió el tiempo, a cada disparo una nueva alma se iba al infierno. Duo se paralizó un segundo al notar que el verdugo perfecto ya no irradiaba la misma frialdad de antaño, sino, si sus ojos no lo engañaban, era mera desesperación.

Explosiones traseras los obligaron a volver al salón, shinigami contemplo la escena, los pasillos estaban _limpios, _demasiado para su propio gusto. A heero claramente le incomodaba la situación.

_Estado_

Wufei acababa de entrar al juego que tanto odiaban.

_Despejado_

No entendió lo siguiente que le dijo el chino...

-hey-

_Tu cubre entrada_

Asintió a su nueva orden, no le importaba realmente lo que tenía que hacer, había aprendido con el tiempo a que si se involucraba demasiado en las misiones las efectuaría de la mejor manera, pero no podría salirse nunca. Con un desgano interior se fue a su puesto de vigilancia, probablemente no volverían por esa entrada.

"_misión cumplida"_

Disparos continuos al mismo lugar, los enemigos ya sabían donde estaban, no era necesario seguir en el juego de las señas. El emblema de la paz, llámese reelena y todos los representantes del mundo en la misma habitación, era un blanco exquisito para cualquiera, claramente había alguien dentro que estaba divulgando información pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso.

-necesitamos refuerzos wufei- gritó quatre.

Shinigami no perdió tiempo, lanzó un rifle a la chica pelirroja.

-Apunta y dispara jane, con precisión-

-no necesitas decírmelo rabbit- la mirada de la chica era fría e impenetrable, tomo el arma y comenzó a disparar con una precisión increíble, ninguno caía muerto pero todos estaban inmovilizados.

-por que no los acabas- pregunto el chino

-no tengo permiso- respondió apuntando y haciendo caer a dos hombres a mas de 2 kilometros de distancia.

-no te descubras jane- dijo duo poniéndose a su altura y matando a los que había inmovilizado su _amiga_.

-fuck you rabbitt, I know what i'm doing- respondió simplemente.

-estas gastando municiones que no tenemos Maxwell- wufei, estaba, como decirlo, inquieto. Después de todo alguien estaba filtrando información, estaban en desventaja numérica y no tenían municiones, eso no era bueno, nunca era bueno.

-estas se las consiguió heero limpiando los pasillos-

todas las miradas recayeron en el, antes nombrado, soldado perfecto, quien solo se encogió de hombros, traducción? _Da igual_.

-listo chino se acabó el problema- los siguientes gritos fueron ignorados tanto por duo como por jhoan.

-dos minutos a la derecha jane-

-se lo que hago duo- y otro hombre inmovilizado, el ataque cesaba pero no se atrevían a salir de la habitación con tantos blancos y sin refuerzos.

El tiempo pasaba... y el ambiente no mejoraba...

-ve a hablar con ellos jane - dijo el trenzado, la chica se movió de su punto de combate y comenzó a contarle a sus padres el como habían sucedido las cosas, que por que nunca les había relatado la verdad de su niñez y por que podía disparar tan bien.

Quatre calmaba a los políticos, trowa revisaba el armamento, wufei trataba de descifrar como una mujer podía disparar de esa manera, heero cubría el pasillo y duo las ventanas.

-los refuerzos llegarán en dos horas- les informó trowa.

-hey heero que acaso no conoces otra cara?- duo estaba aburrido así que no hallo nada mejor que burlarse de heero, había visto un desliz y yui lo sabía, que por más que lo molestara el no lo mataría, como en el pasado hubiera creído.

En respuesta, también novedosa para los presentes, heero inauguró una nueva seña.

_Metete este dedo por..._

-así se habla amigo, así se habla- rió shinigami, mas su risa era más fría que antes, mucho más fría.

Los demás no sabían que pensar, duo y heero comenzaban a mostrar más de sus verdaderas personalidades, quizás demasiado.

_**Demasiado**_

El trenzado endureció la mirada y apretó su rifle con ira..

-que ocurre duo- susurró el rubio y la atención de todos estaba en él. La situación no era buena...

_**si niño que pasa...**_

nada buena...

_**hace tiempo que no conversábamos verdad?**_

**Continuará. **

_**bueno si alguien sigue leyendo esto...es para ustedes... **_

_**gracias por leer :D**_


	7. recuerdos

-los refuerzos llegarán en cualquier momento- les dijo barton

**Volvi!! Lamento la demora... tratare de remediar esto del tiempo en un futuro... ya lo tengo terminado en mi cabeza y no habrán mas de 4 capítulos mas... espero que sigan leyendo... **

**Gracias a los que continuan la historia que solo por ustedes sigo escribiendo... **

**Esop... **

**Aquí les dejo...**

...

"_La memoria es el único paraíso del que no podemos ser expulsados"_

-los refuerzos llegarán aquí en cualquier momento- les informaron... _en cualquier momento _podrían largarse, _en cualquier momento _podrían relajarse.

-heero- llamó el chino

-despejado- cortó, Su enojo crecía con los minutos y nadie sabía por qué. Por otro lado Duo no parecía estar en lo absoluto, su mirada fría e impenetrable dejaba en todos una sensación extraña.

_**Sed...**_

Desde que Duo había entrado en ese estado ninguno hacía las cosas con espontaneidad, molesta incomodidad...

un fuerte malestar lo embargaba, el frío de su alma había reaparecido, la necesidad de sangre lo hacía temblar.

-duo?- el cirquero llevaba tiempo llamándolo, pero el aludido no parecía escuchar.

_**sangre... **_

**-**duo!- gritó finalmente

Duo no habló solo miró, _instinto asesino _pensó al verlo. Su sed de sangre era casi incontrolable. Quería matar, quería víctimas

Asesino, eso era. Pero solo cuando no era capaz de reprimirse. Una bestia que crecía en su alma, cuando su pasado volvía a sus entrañas, cuando era el monstruo y no el humano...

Shinigami

Pocas veces lo había visto, a él mismo pero distinto, su monstruo el que no podía ser controlado...

Lo seducía, lo incitaba, lo entendía, lo odiaba...

¿qué era? Nunca podría responderlo

-duo- miro un vidrio roto y lo vio...

-...-

-duo- le guiñó un ojo con sorna

-duo..- la voz de heero lo obligó a volver y en sus ojos vio que eran iguales. Con una sádica diferencia...

"2"

y por eso seguía vivo. Era el único ser capaz de calmarlo

-no nos arriesgues- dijo con frialdad, pero no era así... él lo conocía mejor que nadie... tan falso, tan imperfecto, tan humano, tan endemoniadamente puro..

-como quieras-

tan endemoniadamente puro...

...**Memorias**...

-sakura escóndelos- grito su padre, su madre tomo a su hermana y lo agarro fuertemente del brazo mientras se escondían, pero si el hombre grande ya los había visto... abrió sus ojos y se quedo estático al escuchar el primer disparo... su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho al escuchar los pasos del hombre que había matado a su padre... venia por ellos... dios..

_-no debiste fijarte en un soldado perra- dijo con sorna mientras apretaba el gatillo nuevamente y su madre lo bañaba con su sangre..._

_-sadnsaf- cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba la boca de su hermana... _

"_cállate" "cállate"_

_..._

**Su sombra se acercaba...** **...el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa aumentaba al ver a sus victimas **

_**su rostro manchado de sangre ajena y la mirada del mismo infierno se centraba en su próximo objetivo. **_

_**Dejo que se arrastrara un poco, tomo la hoz clavada en otro cuerpo y en el momento que iba a completar su exterminio una explosión lo distrajo **_

_**Con la mirada perdida decidió dejarlo con vida, no sin antes destrozarle el brazo y la pierna **_

_-__**Desaparece de mi vista bastardo, la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte, le robaste a la persona equivocada**__- __**dijo enfurecido.**_

**Su figura se perdió entre las llamas, el sobreviviente se arrastro arrancando del niño hecho demonio, era la misma muerte...**

_**Se arrastro hasta que no pudo mas y cayo rendido para ser devorado por las llamas.**_

_**150 cadáveres dejo, 150 vidas quito, con 150 almas se calmo. **_

_..._

El arma humeaba y sus ojos lloraban por ultima vez, su brazo sangraba, su familia moría y el ya no era el, su padre había sido un soldado y ahora todos estaba muertos...

_estaba mareado quería vomitar... quería irse con ellos... que diablos había hecho?? _

_Seguía presionando el gatillo aun cuando no quedaban mas balas... _

_era un asesino... y ya no era un niño..._

_..._

_**Vio con dolor el cuerpo del sacerdote, pero ese no era su objetivo principal... duo lo era... **_

**Siguió caminando a un lugar más oscuro. Pudo divisar una leve sombra, era pequeña y tenia la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, algo brillaba en su mano. La luz de la luna lo hacia ver inofensivo hasta que vio 4 cuerpos alrededor del chico. Uno todavía agonizaba, el niño levanto la mirada ante la cercanía de un extraño. Se sorprendió del vació de sus ojos, se inclino a su altura le acaricio la mejilla removiendo mechones de pelo manchados de sangre**

**tomo al niño entra sus brazos, nunca creyó que seria capaz de tal atrocidad, si era solo un niño, **

_-__**duo**__-__** el chico no parecía escucharlo, no era el huérfano que vio en la iglesia, era un maldito demonio... lo abrazo con fuerza mientras finas lagrimas surcaban su rostro... **_

_**...**_

_Estaba lloviendo, apretó sus rodillas al pecho, y se perdió en la ventana, su estomago le reclamaba comida, quizás... solo quizás... si esperaba dos días mas moriría, eso estaría bien pensó. Estaría muy bien. _

_-lee- escucho, su nombre ajeno, como si el lee al que se refirieran no era el niño que estaba ahí. _

_-lee aqu... oh tampoco comiste ayer? - pregunto una niña igual de delgada que 'el, no entendía porque diablos se preocupaba tanto por el, sin padres, sin nombre, sin nada... _

_-lee- sintió una calidez extraña rodeándolo, cerro los ojos y trato de recordar los tiempos en que aun era un niño, cuando sus padres estaban vivos... cuando no había guerra... cuando todo estaba bien.. _

_-hey tu el de la camisa! Tienes una entrevista prepárate mocoso- el grito de su "cuidadora" lo hizo entrar en razón, eran basura, nada mas... _

_se safo del agarre de la niña y con gran esfuerzo le dedico una sonrisa... _

"_odin low" era el hombre que venia por el... "odin low" su nuevo padre... _

_quería morir... dios como quería morir... _

_..._

_**Los rayos de sol la obligaron a abrir sus ojos, el niño estaba todo de negro con la trenza armada, ella estaba arropada**_

_**-**__**lave mi ropa, lamento no haberte dicho pero no quería despertarte**__**- **__** decía mientras terminada de abotonarse la chaqueta**_

_**-**__**que haces**__**- pregunto suavemente**_

_**-me**__** alisto**__**-respondió con obviedad **_

_**-**__**porque no te quedas**__**-**__** la miro con una sonrisa**__**-**__** porque ella te llevaría**__**-**__** le sorprendieron esas palabras **__**-**__** además no estoy hecho para tener madres **__**–**_

_**-**__**no eras tu el que decía que había que aferrarse a algo? **__**-**__** si pero mi caso es distinto, gracias por lo que hiciste con el padre Maxwell y con migo... pero si me quedo**__**-**__** aunque mantuviera su sonrisa sus palabras reflejaban su dolor **__**-**__** ella se encargaría de llevarte y solo puedo hacer una cosa**__**-**_

_**la miro seriamente y entendió que no volvería a verlo... **_

_**-**__**después de todo soy su mas fiel sirviente**__**-**_

**...**

El chico se veía desnutrido con una camisa que le llegaba a las rodillas, una medalla sucia y un arma humeante en su mano

_-misión cumplida- se dijo por primera vez en su vida, el cadáver de su mentor alimentaba el suelo y ni una lágrima amenazaba por salir, nunca más... apretó la medalla y tomó su decisión final... se iría... sería un soldado como alguna vez lo fue su padre. Soltó el arma y lentamente tomó el comunicador_

_-Odin low esta muerto- _

_-perfecto, por ahora te llamaremos 01, en 10 minutos en la góndola- _

_-entendido-_

_lanzo el arma lejos como siempre lo hacia después de acabar con alguna victima... "gundam" le había dicho el doctor... no sabia que diablos era eso, pero le gustaba como sonaba... _

_-gundam- repitió casi por inercia _

_..._

Cuando confirmaron los refuerzos salieron por la puerta grande... para sorpresa de muchos pero no para dos, los enemigos estaban muertos...

Sin hablarse el trenzado termino de comprender que heero era definitivamente el mas humano de ellos...

Y el mejor de todos sin duda...

**Continuara... **

**...**

**ESTA! Lamento la tardanza ... este capitulo que no me gustaba en lo absoluto era completamente necesario para lo demás... publicare uno mas en 3 semanas y después no haré nada hasta diciembre... lo lamento ... espero que no se aburran y me sigan leyendo... **

**La mujer en el pasado de duo solo apareció para mostrarnos un destello de lo que fue el trenzado... **


End file.
